


you dont have to let it linger

by lingerl0ser



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, No Beta, We Die Like Men, but oh well, hhlhdhksj i think this is kind of an upopular pair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingerl0ser/pseuds/lingerl0ser
Summary: You got me wrapped around your fingerDo you have to let it linger?What falls apart will eventually come back together
Relationships: Greta Bowie | Gretta Keene/Beverly Marsh





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by 'Linger' by the Cranberries and all the lyrics at the start of chapters are from that. I recommend listening to it but its not needed!
> 
> This chapter also briefly mentions slut shaming but none actually happens :)
> 
> Enjoy!

_You got me wrapped around your finger_

_Do you have to let it linger?_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Two years ago Bev had kissed a girl, a girl that wouldn’t leave her mind from that moment on for even a second.

It hadn’t been the most romantic kiss, to say the least, they’d both been drunk and were simply in the right place at the right time.

She’d been fifteen and back in Derry for the summer, it hadn’t been the best one. Despite their promises the losers had drifted. Bill was on the football team, Mike had started working properly, Eddie's mom had relocated them further out of town, and the rest just didn’t really talk.

In her mind's eye she knew something had happened the summer before she left, but the harder she tried to reach it, the further it drifted.

So to fill her time, she’d gone to a party. She’d know it was a mistake the moment she’d seen Belch Huggins vomiting on the front lawn, but she went in anyway.

Bev had changed since she’d lived in Derry. Sure, her hair was still short and her reputation hadn’t improved but she was taller now. She wore less dresses, and she liked girls.

It had all gone a bit haywire when she’d had a brief summer fling with Ben Hanscom at thirteen and she’d realised that she just wasn’t interested in men. It still wasn’t something she’d fully come to terms with at seventeen, but it was pretty solidified at the party.

To put it the short way, Greta Keene had kissed her.

She’d always kind of known that her departure, on top of her relationships with Bill and Ben, had pulled a bit of a rift in the group, but that was another thing the party confirmed. To her slight surprise she’d found Richie drunk of his arse there, crying.

That's when he’d come out to her and she’d asked if the ‘others’ knew, and he’d asked who the others were. It had been made slightly less deep when he’d promptly vomited on her and stumbled off, apparently on his way home. She regretted just leaving him, but to her defence she’d needed to go and cry in the bathroom.

That’s where she’d met Greta.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“Hey Beaverly,” Bev knew that voice. She’d expected it to be shouting and jeering, but it was soft, almost kind, in its insults.” “Greta.” “Didn’t expect you to be here. Thought you were in Portland.”

Bev was sure she’d locked the door when she came in, yet here she was sharing the bathroom. “Came back to visit. What’d you want anyways. I’m not in the mood to be called a slut right now, in case you couldn’t tell.”

Greta's upper half appeared over the rim of the bathtub, “Not gonna,” she shrugged. “For the record I was crying too.”

“Ok.”

“I think I’m a lesbian.”

“Same.”

And in that entirely unromantic fashion, one thing led to another and they kissed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Things wouldn't be so confused_

_And I wouldn't feel so used_

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now she was seventeen and it was difficult. Two years of pining after your middle school bully that you haven't seen since wasn’t the most fun. Not that she wanted to date Greta. No, she’d just convince herself that it was only because she was her first girl kiss and she didn’t know any gay people in Portland.

She had to say that, or she might just admit she had feelings. And that would not be good for her. She’d got this far pretending to be attracted to men, she wasn’t going to give in now. No way. She just didn’t know any gay people was all.

Not that she really knew many people in Portland full stop. She listened to grunge music and skateboarded, so she was allowed to sit with a crowd, but none of them were exactly her friends. Most of them were douchey straight men, so it was a bit of a trainwreck of a highschool experience.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time she would see Greta, she was visiting Richie. The losers were even further apart than before. Literally. Bill's parents had finally decided to move as far away from Georgies memory as they could, and apparently Eddie's mom had flown off the hook when he told her he was going to college in New York and up and left with him, settling for Texas.

She’d almost been at Stan's place to make one last attempt at a reconnaissance mission to get the remaining losers back together when she was cornered. “Hey look who it is!”

“Fuck off Greta.” Her little posse of bitchy friends laughed, Greta taking the lead as usual.

“Oh the sluts got a mouth on her.” The girl had got right up in her face by that point and her friends were beginning to circle. They were like vultures in their attitude, almost the opposite to Bower’s gang, they didn’t attack. They stopped and waited for their prey to get weak and then they picked them apart, limb by limb.

“Sorry Greta, I’m not sure if we're both remembering how we finished off last time. What was it? ‘I’m not here to call you a slut’?” The girl had paled significantly, but it only spurred Bev on in her twisted revenge. And she made the worst decision she could have. She leant down and kissed Greta right on the mouth.

Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i literally forgot i was writing this lol. ah well, ive almost done all the chapters so hopefully there will be more updates asap :)

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed this very short chapter, hopefully they get longer but well see i guess. love yall, stay safe and wear a mask <3


End file.
